


Butterflies

by tony_gatta0326



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_gatta0326/pseuds/tony_gatta0326
Summary: Kageyama had liked girls since forever. Even if they barely noticed him, he would still feel something when they talked to him.....butterflies. So why is he getting that feeling for a boy? For HINATA, especially. Why did things have to change? They were fine they way they were.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey!! Please keep in mind throughout reading this, that i’ve never wrote a fanfic in my entire life, so you might not like this and never read it again.....but.....hopefully not. Anyways, enjoy!!~

“Kageyama wake up!! We’re gonna be late for school!!” Kageyama had heard a familiar voice yell. _Hinata? Why is Hinata at my house?_ He thought his ears were deceiving him. He was always pretty groggy in the mornings. Then, Hinata burst into the room, full of energy.

”WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Kageyama barked, startled from when Hinata entered the room so suddenly.

”In my own house....?” Hinata asked 

Kageyama looked around, suddenly aware he wasn’t in HIS bed. Suddenly aware that he wasn’t even in A bed. 

“Wha-“

”You spent the night,” Hinata said, “We were studying for finals and you fell asleep, so I literally dragged you by your arms, brought out my old sleeping bag, and set you up right next to my bed! I’m surprised you didn’t wake up.....”

Kageyama winced. _Ah my head hurts!!_

”Hinata, did we- did we drink or something last night-?” Kageyama stammered “My head is killing me.”

”Of course we didn’t drink, Bakayama!!” Hinata frowned “I might’ve dropped you while dragging you to your sleeping bag, sorry!”

Kageyama glared at him. “Well can i at least have some food? We have morning practice today.”

”Sure!!” Hinata grinned. 

_How can he be so nonchalant about this? Was he just not gonna feed me until i asked-? And why didn’t he just wake me up when i dozed off...? It would’ve been much easier than dragging me down the hallway to his room and then finding an old sleeping bag to put me in._

The thought of Hinata putting in the extra effort to make Kageyama comfortable had formed a slight grin on Kageyamas face. He almost felt butterflies in his stomach. _What was that? I only get that feeling when a girl talks to me in the hall or something. Over something stupid, like homework._ Why was he feeling THAT feeling for Hinata...? He barely felt that feeling for anyone, let alone a boy, let alone HINATA. If anything, the little ginger ball of energy annoyed him. _Maybe it was just my stomach telling me to eat. Yeah, because this idiot didn’t even wake me up to offer dinner last night._ He still wondered why Hinata hadn’t woken him up last night as he walked down the hall to the kitchen, where Hinata was scrambling some eggs.

”Sit down,” Hinata motioned to a seat with his head. “The eggs are almost done.” 

“Thanks....” Kageyama sat, eyeing Hinata suspiciously from behind. _Since when can he cook? Even just eggs, I’ve never seen him cook nor mention anything about cooking...._

”Here you go!!” Hinata said happily as he served Kageyama a plate of scrambled eggs sprinkled slightly with pepper.

”I hate pepper.” Kageyama complained, mostly just trying to make Hinata mad. He thought it was funny when Hinata got bent out of shape over the littlest things.

“Just try them idiot!! I barely even sprinkled it on, don’t be a baby.” 

Kageyama took a bite of the eggs. 

“I guess i don’t HATE them...” Kageyama started, rolling his eyes dramatically. 

“Of course you don’t!! They’re made by world renowned chef, Hinata Shouyou!!” Hinata said playfully. Kageyama just rolled his eyes, and cracked the tiniest smile from Hinatas contagious attitude. The smile faded when he felt the butterflies again. 

_Why do I keep getting this feeling...? Hinata is.... well, Hinata! And on top of that, he’s a boy! I’ve never felt this way for a boy before...._

_“_ Helloooo? Earth to Kageyama... C’mon, we have to get going!! We’re gonna be late!!” 

Thats when Kageyama realized, “I DONT HAVE CLOTHES!!!” Kageyama shouted, not to anyone in particular. 

“Just go in the ones you slept in!!” Hinata explained, “I did it voluntarily not too long ago.” 

Kageyama stared at him, “Really.....?”

”Maybe...” Hinata said, a sheepish look on his face. “But never mind that. We have to go, and it won’t be the end of the world if you rewear your clothes only once!!”

Kageyama very much disagreed with that statement, but either way, he was already grabbing his backpack from next to Hinatas front door, and stepping out. 


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked to school, Kageyamas head was filled to the brim with thoughts. _Why did I feel that way towards Hinata earlier? Why was he so nice about me crashing at his house? Am I overreacting? I probably am. I’ve never felt feelings towards a boy before, let alone Hinata. Right?_ He looked down at his shirt, wrinkled from sleeping in it, and sighed, continuing their walk to school.

“How much further?!” Kageyama yelled, “We’ve been walking for like hours!”

”Kageyama we’ve been walking for ten minutes.” Hinata said, rolling his eyes and laughing a little, “Maybe we can make the time go by faster by talking instead of just walking in silence.”

“Sure, let’s talk about the eggs you made this morning. Since when do YOU cook?” Kageyama asked

”Well, eggs aren’t really that hard, Kageyama.” Hinata laughed, “It’s actually the only thing I know how to cook.” 

Hinata looked over to Kageyama, expecting an answer of some sort. Usually Kageyama would laugh at him for something like only being able to cook eggs, but he was just staring at the sidewalk in front of him. Hinata wondered why he had asked him in the first place. 

_Why did I get that feeling this morning?_ Kageyama was still thinking about the butterflies he got at Hinatas house.

“What’s wrong with you?” Hinata bluntly asked,

Kageyamas thoughts ceased when Hinata stopped dead in his tracks and looked at him. The feeling came again, as Kageyama met Hinatas enticing brown eyes.

”Wha- what?” Kageyama stuttered, “Nothing’s wrong? What do you mean? I’m fine!” He spat out,

”You’re acting like a weirdo...” Hinata explained, “Just tell me what’s wrong!!”

”Nothings wrong boke!!” Kageyama shouted,

Hinata drew back. He knew something was obviously wrong with Kageyama. 

“Fine, you don’t have to tell me, Bakayama!! See, I can call you names too!!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, trying (and failing) not to crack a smile. Hinata noticed and laughed. 

“Kageyama seriously, what’s wrong? You seemed fine last night!! Are you sick? You better not be sick!! YOU SLEPT IN MY ROO-“

Hinata tripped over the uneven side walk as he was yelling, causing Kageyama to burst out laughing. Hinata felt the blood rushing to his face and he could tell he was blushing, but he laughed at his clumsiness too. Once Hinata got up, he looked at Kageyama and saw he was still deep in thought, switching from laughter back to a straight face almost instantly. He decided to leave it alone. 

As they walked in silence for a while, Hinata started humming. 

_He’s so happy and peppy all the time. It’s kind of cute..._

Kageyama blushed at his own thought, hoping Hinata wouldn’t notice. Lucky for him, Hinata just kept humming.

”Hinata, how much longer is this walk.... seriously, it’s been like 20 minutes.”

”It’s not my fault you’re slow!!” Hinata said, sticking out his tongue,

”Slow...?” Kageyama asked, grinning,

Without another word, Kageyama started sprinting at full speed in the direction of Karasuno High.

”HEY!!!” Hinata screamed, “YOU DIDN’T TELL ME WE WERE RACING!!!!!”

They had finally arrived at the school after racing down the sidewalk. They tied, even after Kageyamas head start. Hinata having his swiftness but Kageyama being considerably taller than hinata, it was a pretty even scale, and almost always a tie. The two of them were out of breath as they entered the gym for morning practice. 

“YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY HERE.” Daichi said, “WE WERE WONDERING IF YOU WERE EVEN GONNA SHOW UP!!” He seemed angry at them for some reason.

“What? We’re exactly on time.” Hinata reasoned,

”On time is late. You guys know I like you to be here 5 minutes early so you can change into your gym clothes without taking time away from practice!!” Daichi explained,

”We’ll be quick Daichi, I promise!” Kageyama said, and both Hinata and Kageyama bowed quickly and jogged towards the locker room.

Hinata took off his shirt and took a drink from his water bottle as Kageyama snuck a quick glance over. He noticed things about Hinata that he wouldn’t normally pick up on. His arms looked more solid than Kageyama had remembered. His orange hair looked softer and his back looked more toned. Hinata turned back around and Kageyama quickly looked away. He had then realized that he hadn’t even begun changing yet. He probably looked like a weirdo. He quickly grabbed his gym clothes and started changing, hoping Hinata hadn’t noticed the delay. He slipped his shirt off first and then his pants. Out of the corner of his eye, only for a split second, he could swear that he saw hinata look over and quickly look away. 

_No. It’s all in my head. Hinata wouldn’t look at me like that. He gets all nervous when Kyoko is around... he probably has a crush on her._

But still, even after telling himself that, Kageyama began to wonder. _Could he have been looking at me....? Could he feel the same way?_ Kageyama tried to shoot the thoughts down, but he couldn’t help but wonder. 

“No, that’s stupid.” Kageyama muttered to himself,

”What’s stupid?” Chirped Hinata, with a smile on his face,

Kageyama was taken by surprise as Hinata came over to him, still half naked, while he was also in the middle of changing.

“Oh no it’s nothing...” Kageyama said, “Shoot, let’s go, Daichi told us to hurry!”

Hinata noticed Kageyamas rush to finish changing and leave. He really had been acting strange lately.

_Maybe he has a crush on someone on the team and he’s embarrassed about it..._

Hinata wondered who Kageyama would like on the team... Kyoko? Yaichi? That set something off in Hinatas mind,

_Maybe it’s not a girl..._ Hinata thought, _Maybe he has a crush on a boy..... I should ask him today, maybe after school on the way home. Yeah, i’ll even invite him to study again so we can talk about it more privately._

As Hinata exited the locker room, about a minute after Kageyama, he looked at him, and their eyes met across the gym.

Morning practice went considerably smoothly. The whole team was focused except for Kageyama. He seemed distracted, most likely about whatever thing was bothering him this morning...

_Its so bad that it’s even affecting his sets_ Hinata thought, _I need to figure out what’s going on with him._

No one else on the team could tell Kageyama was having an off day. Sure he was missing a few sets, but that’s normal for everyone. But Hinata was close with Kageyama, and he could tell whatever was bothering him seemed to be REALLY bothering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry if this chapter seemed slow....I just didn’t want to rush into things so quickly.....also Im gonna start updating on Saturdays so 2 chapter for this week....? Maybe? We’ll see!

**Author's Note:**

> ~Sorry for the short chapter!! Again, I’m like.... super new to this.... so I’ll try to make a longer chapter next time!!~


End file.
